$\dfrac{1}{10} + \dfrac{4}{3} = {?}$
Explanation: $ = {\dfrac{1 \times 3}{10 \times 3}} + {\dfrac{4 \times 10}{3 \times 10}} $ $ = {\dfrac{3}{30}} + {\dfrac{40}{30}} $ $ = \dfrac{{3} + {40}}{30} $ $ = \dfrac{43}{30}$